Goode High
by PercyJacksonANDTheHungerGames
Summary: Come and join us in the world of Percy Jackson at Goode High Annabeth is new to this school will love bloom? i do not own the percy jackson series though i'd love to R&R! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! im Hadley and i made a new fanfic in my previous hunger games fanfic i decided it was too childish so i started afresh with the Percy Jackson series! just so you know the characters i have Percy and Annabeth visiting me till the end of the fanfic**

**PERCY: Hey!**

**ANNABETH: Hi! there hope you enjoy this fanfic**

**Hadley: ok guys lets get to acting (even though you guys are already together) hope you enjoy readers!**

_**ANNABETH POV**_

I push back my messy blonde curls away from my eyes in frustration as i try to open my locker before the bell rings. I had a chance at a new school and i didn't want it to be messed up like last time. "ugh" i sigh in frustration and bang my foot against the locker. the locker door pops open narrowly missing my nose. i quickly grab my file and notes for class and make a run for it after slamming the locker door.

the hallway is nearly empty as i run past rows of lockers and classrooms with the sound of my boots tapping against the polished floor. i glance at my schedule whilst running and look at the numbers written on the doors "c41, c42, c42... ah there it is!" i say running into c44. i could hear the voice of the teacher, a male "again Jackson?" he said irritatingly. "out" he continued. i sped up and just as i ran in i bumped into someone and fell to the ground my notes flying everywhere "ouch" i groan rubbing my head where i banged on the door.

"sorry" says a voice and i look up into the most gorgeous sea green eyes. He wore a red hoodie on a black shirt, blue ripped jeans and red converse' to top it all off. his hair looked like it was messily combed and at the same time made him look even better. "it's ok" i mumble reaching for my notes after realizing i was staring right at him. he helps me with my notes and then leans against the wall casually as if it were an everyday thing. i realize he was the one getting punished and walked in after altering my hair. "excuse me sir?" i ask nervously. "what is it?" he asks irritatingly. he looks up at me and then fake smiles, "oh you must be Annabeth" he says. "yes sir" i say. everyone stares at me bored

'what?' i think in my mind am i looking that bad? i look down at myself. i wore a simple red shirt which read "what you staring at?", grey faded jeans and my favorite black boots. i wore my hair down and it tumbled down my shoulders.

"all of you!" he says clapping to get the classes attention. "we have a new student among us, introduce yourself dear" he says looking bored.

he goes and sits at his desk and indicates me to go on. "um... hi, i'm Annabeth and im new here i came here from California and i live with my father... and mother" i add grudgingly "at Embury estate" i look at the teacher indicating that i was done.

"alright Annabeth you can go and sit back there" he indicates to one of two empty benches. i realize that the boy i met outside might be the one who is supposed to sit next to me. i blush at the thought and go back to sit.

the teacher starts the class and i take notes busily. i had this uncomfortable feeling like someone was watching me but ignored it. if i wanted a fresh start, i needed to try and not make a fool out of myself. then hopefully, it wont end up the way it did last time...

**So there you have it! the next chapter will be Percy's stay tuned and r&r for more!**

**Hadley: BYE!**

**Percy: BYE!**

**Annabeth: BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Please r&r more! Here's the next chapter and I'm trying to make it extra long. Enjoy! **

**percy: yah enjoy! **

**Me: ok percabeth let's begin acting**

**Annabeth: I hate ship names how ****about**** seaweed brain and Annabeth? **

**Percy: hey!**

me:** all rot love birds back to acting. As they ****say;**** the show ****must**** go on**

**PERCY POV**

As I stood outside I glanced in at the new girl through the narrow silver of the ajar door. I found it rather fascinating. How she tucked her hair back her ear in frustration but it just kept tumbling back down. I took out a crumpled piece of paper from my bag and drew a portrait of her. She seemed like a masterpiece already. the hallway was quiet except for the sound of my pencil scratching against the paper. It seemed like only a few minutes had past when the bell rang. I jumped up in shock and tucked the piece of paper in my bag messily zipping it up. I leaned against the wall waiting for Grover. As I waited I noticed the blonde walking out the class she caught a glimpse of me and quickly turned away and began walking away. "Yo man" Grover says. I don't know how but he somehow sees me looking at her and laughs "yo man she seems like she's way under your league" he chuckles. "You should date the hot chics like Rachel or something" "no it's not that" I say trying to hide my irritation. he knows I hated girls like Rachel. "She's just different" I sigh. I don't know how to explain it to him, he doesn't understand me sometimes. Suddenly I change my mood back to my normal joking one "hey man, I was thinking maybe Juniper would do" I say trying to hide my smile. "You wouldn't dare" he says punching me on my shoulder. It didnt hurt.

"Just kidding" I laugh and we head to Our next class.

after what seemed like a millenarian of periods, we reached break time and we headed to the caf. As soon as I entered I scanned the room for the blonde girl and I spotted her sitting alone at a bench. Now me as shy as I am ofcourse couldn't work up the nerve to go and talk to her so i went to my normal table and told Thalia who was my best friend to go and talk to her. Thalia grudgingly went as she was not good at socialising but it took her a lot of persuading. Now at normal circumstances if the girl were anything like Rachel Thalia would rather die but when she saw the blonde she knew that the girl would be different just as I thought she would. She went across to the blondes table and sat next to her i sat silently watching them from my peripheral vision. I saw Thalia beginning a conversation with the girl and I saw that at first the girl was surprised but then she took it in and started responding and talking to Thalia as if they were friends all along. Nice I thought to myself now all I have to do is try and convince Thalia to bring the blonde over to our table but that would have to wait till the next day or else it would look like I was hitting on her. But I knew it wouldn't have to take a lot of persuading this time because Thalia looked like she was enjoying herself a lot and we didnt see that much these days. I suddenly realised that grover was sitting next to me silently chewing his food but staring at me like I were crazy. "What?" I ask. "Oh nothing except the fact that you are definitely staring at the girl with goo goo eyes, do you even know her?" He asks. "We'll, maybe" I reply and his face clearly indicates that he is not satisfied with my answer. and it wasn't surprising cause i wasn't satisfied either. "What as if you don't look at juniper the same way" I say. His ears go all pink and I'm pretty sure that I cornered him with that remark. "Whatever" he says. I chuckle to myself. "Anyway who you taking to the prom dance this year?" He asks. "Oh please don't remind me. I don't know I was thinking you know.. " I make a gesture pointing to the blonde. He rolls his eyes.

"We'll I was thinking i might make a move and ask juniper out on the dance I just have to work up the nerve which I'm not very good at" he sighs. "Yeah then we're on the same page because I am no where near bold to ask her out" I say looking at the girl. No matter what she wears or what she does she seems so beautiful especially now in the cafeteria. The sunlight shining from the window highlights her hair and it looks as if she were an angel from heaven. She laughs at some snotty remark Thalia made and smiled.

She catches a glimpse of me and quickly turns away blushing. Thalia asks her something and she blushes even more. I have to ask Thalia for the details later I think to myself but for now I was stuck with grover talking about prom and something which I was barely listening to.

After what seemed like ages of grovers blabbering the bell rang and we went back to class. I noticed that at every period the blonde was there with me at the same class so I was rather happy. But in very class she seemed to ignore me and sat very far away from me so I couldn't even communicate with her in any way unless I could throw a paper plane at her which didn't seem like a very good thing to do on first impression. Time flew and one of the teachers who actually cared asked for the girls name and I found out her name was Annabeth. What a pretty name I thought to myself then I realised I was acting weird and creepy. At the end of the day I went to the parking lot and got into my Ferrari. I rode off to Embury estate and parked my car. For the first time, i Noticed packers and movers hauling things into the house across from my street. I shrugged and got into my house. Since I didn't see Thalia the whole day after lunch I texted her 'what did annabeth say?' She didn't reply so I guessed she was at a arty or something. I sighed and laid on my bed thinking about annabeth.

**ok good acting percabeth. Enough for today. **

**Percy: she's never going to change her mind about the percabeth thing is she? **

**Annabeth: never**

**Me: -rolls eyes- ok digital cookies for all! (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**please r&r!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there guys! please r&r i didnt get any and felt very sad but anyway again! here are cookies: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Percabeth: please enjoy today's chapter!  
>me: ok love birds time to act! -clap clap-<strong>

_**ANNABETH POV**_

I woke up the next morning on my floating portable bed (we just moved in) feeling happy for the first time in many days. i went through my suitcase and realized i had to go shopping soon, so i decided i would invite Thalia to come with me that evening after school.

I finally decided on a red off the shoulder shirt, black hot shorts and black and white converse. i wore my hair in a ponytail and put on a light peachy pink lip gloss and slightly highlighted my eyes and hid my dark circles.

i went down to the kitchen.

"morning dad!" i said.

"morning sweetheart" he replied smiling.

i noticed Angela in the room (my step-mom) and my two brothers Bobby and Matthew** ( AN: not sure if those are the names) **i ruffled my brothers hair and didnt say anything to Angela. i opened the fridge and got out a carton of milk. i poured out three glasses (for me, Bobby, and Matthew) i drank the milk up and persuaded Bobby and Matthew to drink their milk and to stop spitting it all out.

"Bye dad!" i called out. "bye Bobby, Matthew!" i said before grabbing my duffel bag and swinging it over my shoulder. i opened the door, got out and started my way off and accidently bumped into someone, again.

i looked up to see familiar green eyes.

"oh hi" i say blushing remembering Thalia's conversation with me yesterday.

"hi Annabeth!" he said smiling, which made me want to fly. wait, he knows my name!?

"hi" i say awkwardly again.

"oh i think you didnt catch my name" he says grinning. "im Percy, and i live next door" he continues.

"oh, you're my neighbor?"

"yup" he says with a lopsided grin which looked so good.

"well, why did you come over?" i ask.

"oh actually i wanted to give you your mail" he says holding up two envelopes. "to be honest i thought an old Grandma might be living here not you" he says as if i were something great. i couldn't help but laugh.

"well we better be off to school now" i say. after pushing the envelopes through my front doors gap at the bottom

"wait" he says.

"yes?" i reply.

"want me to drive you?" he asks jiggling his keys in one hand.

"sure" i say laughing.

we walked to his car and i did not expect his car to be a cherry red Ferrari.

"whoa" i exclaim. "nice ride"

"thanks" he replies.

i was just about to get in shot gun when he suddenly strides over and opens the door for me. i laugh and get in.

when we reached we both headed to our first class together which was calculus. over there we separated and he sat with Grover and i sat with Thalia.

as i sat Thalia passed me a note which read:

'you talked with Percy?'

'we're neighbors'

she makes a :O face and i laugh.

'well try not to blush cause he's heading our way.'

i look up to see him sit with Grover at the bench in front of us.

suddenly the teacher who must be Ms. Dodds came in front of us and slammed her ruler against my table nearly causing me to jump off my feet. "passing notes in my class?" she asks with a menacing frown. "why dont you and Thalia read your "conversation" in front of the whole class" she says

"im sorry ms. Dodd-" i try to negotiate. "no apologies. do as i say!" she hisses. i mentally sigh. Whats worse was Percy WAS in this class

Me and Thalia awkwardly walk up to the front of the class and she starts:

"did you talk with Percy?" she reads.

i look at Percy and see that he's blushing crimson red.

"we're neighbors" i read awkwardly. everyone stares at him.

she looks at her feet and reads out "well try not to blush cause he's heading our way" we both hang our heads in shame and the class erupts in laughter. i blush madly.

"what a perfect impression on yourself Annabeth" Ms. Dodds hisses. "especially since you're new" she continues.

"well, this shall not be tolerated" she says "since you and Percy are the main cause both of you shall get detention cleaning up the classroom after school." she says. sigh and Percy groans. "yes Ms Dodds." i say, and awkwardly go back to my seat with Thalia glaring daggers at her. She shrugs clearly embarrassed.

'This better not turn up like last year' i say to myself.

**well? i hope you enjoyed! please r&r!**

**Percabeth: R**

**Me: and**

**All: R!**


End file.
